


Madly in Love

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Revolution, War, Wonderland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Request for @OnceUponA_Ari on Wattpad. Sorry it took so long, and it doesn't match your description exactly. PM me if you want me to redo it!
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) & Original Female Character





	Madly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @OnceUponA_Ari on Wattpad. Sorry it took so long, and it doesn't match your description exactly. PM me if you want me to redo it!

"Subject 104: Katrina Loop. We're not quite sure what exactly is wrong with her. We thought you'd take a look." said the unnamed man in the doctor's coat.

"No!" I screamed. I threw myself towards the bars and grasped them, shaking the whole cage. "No, I'm not crazy! Just let me go!"

The man acted like he hadn't noticed, but the other doctor he spoke to looked startled. The first man handed him a paper. "She claims she was born in Wonderland, and some sort of civil war drove her out. Something about a portal. Now she needs to "go to Neverland" to find Peter Pan. Apparently, he can make or break this civil war. We're curious about the Wonderland aspect of her condition... perhaps some sort of parallel to drugs?"

The other man nodded. His face was sharp but unattractive. He resembled a Shrinkeldwarf, a creature in Wonderland with a long nose and a clean-cut face. They're nasty creatures, Shrinkeldwarfs. They get in your garbage and eat it. They also get under your deck and live there.

"You look like a Shrinkeldwarf." I spat at him.

He just nodded sadly. "Yes. How long has she been here?"

"A year." The first doctor with the light hair replied.

The Shrinkeldwarf man shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ned, but you're already over time. You know what happens to them after 10 months. Anything over 10 months is incurable, now she's just taking space, resources, and time."

The man, Ned, nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. It's just that I have hope."

Shrinkeldwarf patted Ned's shoulder. "Should I do it?" Ned nodded. "Okay. I'll get the supplies."

Shrinkeldwarf left the room with the heavy metal door. The other caged people looked scared and sympathetic as they cast their eyes upon me. They all knew what was going to happen to me.

"Ned, I'm not crazy, seriously. Just... please don't... don't kill me..."

The man named Ned looked down at me, he looked almost like he was sad. "Sorry, 104."

"I have a name," I murmured, "my name is Kat. I grew up in... Illinois. I grew up in Illinois. My parents are... Jim and Stacy Loop. We live on Brick Lane, or lived. I went to Harper Field High School when I ran away and came here, to Idaho."

He looked at me in shock. "What? You're... sane! You're okay!" Then he burst into a smile, "we don't have to put you down! You can be free!" He opened the door and pointed to the exit. "It's unlocked."

"Thanks!" I darted out of the door and down the street. Ned knew I wasn't sane, I'm sure of it. But he's taken care of me for this year, and he'd grown attached. He's desperate enough to break the protocol to release me.

I ran until I reached my destination: a beach on the edge of this city. It was night and the lights of the city barely shone in the distance. The sea was ominous but this was the place. I was far enough away from the city that it should be safe...

"I believe," I spoke in a hushed whisper.

The wind began to blow around me, and I could just sense the magic in it. From the inky sky came the shadow of Peter Pan. He extended his arm and I clasped it, and then we went up. It wasn't scary, I had done this with the flying dandelions back in Wonderland. They were so pretty, the dandelions. They were small little lions with the cutest wings. If you held them, they would start flying and you could drop over the Pillow Hills so that you wouldn't get hurt. Too bad they're extinct now.

The shadow dropped me on the beach. I stood carefully and brushed off the sand. Neverland.

Looking up, I saw the face of the boy I had come to find. Peter Pan.

~+~

**Peter's POV**

I was expecting the shadow to drop off a boy any moment now...

And then I saw it, flying with... a girl?

She fell to the ground with an, "ow!" Then stood and brushed off the sand. When she looked up I finally recognized her beauty. She had waist-length chocolate hair with streaks of electric blue. Her skin was very pale, but not in a sickly way, and her eyes... her eyes were the most shocking of all. Regular eyes are blue or green or brown. Not her. Her eyes were a delicate but magical shade of violet. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But my eyes found her arms and legs. Scars were visible. It was chilling, what gave this beautiful girl those scars? And then I noticed what she was wearing. She was in a hospital gown and her feet were bare.

She finally spoke. "Peter Pan."

I smirked and nodded. "And you are?"

"Katrina. Katrina Loop. But I prefer Kat. I'm from Wonderland, and I need you." She answered. Need me? Why does she need me? Wonderland? What's going on in Wonderland? I never keep up with them, their world is crazy.

"And what would you need me for?"

"Wonderland is fighting a civil war. And the other side, the Lands, want to abolish the wonders of Wonderland. It's horrible. And by wonders, they mean the inhabitants of Wonderland that are odd. People like me! My side, the Wonders, want Wonderland to remain as it is. The war is brutal and bloody, and having you on our side could make or break this war. I was sent a year ago to find you and bring you to Wonderland, at any cost. So please, will you fight?"

Her long explanation ended and I just stood there. Wonderland is in civil war? And someone wants to take the magic of Wonderland? Wonderland is the second most magical place in all the realms. I have close alliances there, and we keep all the realms with less magic in line, along with the Enchanted Forest. I can't afford for the magic of Wonderland to be destroyed. But do I want to get involved? It's their problem, and Neverland has always kept away from things like this. We're an island, in a star. It's about as secluded as it can be, and for good reason.

"I don't know yet." I told her, "Stay. Here. In Neverland. Just until I make up my mind."

She looked hesitant, but nodded. "You do understand that time is critical?"

"It always is. Come on, Kat."

~+~

**A Few Years Later**

**Kat's POV**

I jumped from the ledge of the cliff towards the sea, unafraid. This was Peter's and my favorite game. Just as I could feel the spray above the waves, he caught me and we soared back up to the start so that I could jump again.

I had been on Neverland for a long time, perhaps a few years in regular time, more in Wonderland.

Wonderland. I barely thought of that place. Peter still hadn't made up his mind but I honestly don't care. I'm safe and happy here. Neverland is so separate from the rest of the world, and here, there is no war. Here, Wonderland seems impossibly far away. It's not a problem anymore.

Peter grabbed my waist and dropped me down on the cliff again. I walked back by the edge of the trees and readied myself. This was going to be cool. I took a running start and plummeting off the cliff, twisting my body so that I spun the whole way down. The wind in my hair, the sun on my face, and the crash of the sea below was perfect. I had done this so many times before that I knew every detail by heart. Peter normally gets me half way down, about 10 seconds into the journey. The once when he caught me at the end was a daring one that we had agreed to do beforehand. Ten seconds passed. It was probably just another close call one. I wasn't worried. I began to feel the sea spray. That's about another 10 seconds from the water and the rocks. Five seconds left. Peter should have caught me by now.

5...

Where was he?

4...

This is a really close call. I tell him not to do this later.

3...

Wait... is he coming?

2...

Oh my God! I'm going to die!

1...

I braced myself for the impact. Hopefully it'd be quick and painless.

0-

Peter's arms grasped my waist and I finally dared to open my eyes. We were hovering about a foot from the tallest rock, the tip of it pointing at my forehead. He was breathless and clutching me in a death grip. I could the dread melt away.

"Too close, Peter. Don't do that again, it scared me." I scolded.

He looked at me in terror. "I didn't mean to... I got distracted. Someone arrived on Neverland. That shouldn't happen, the shadow shouldn't take anyone for another few weeks."

We went upward slowly and softly. He set me down on solid ground. "That shadow is always on time. Why is he early?"

"I don't know," Peter sighed, "I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming with!" I blurted.

Peter crossed his arms. "No, you're not. It might not be safe."

"I'm coming." And with that, I started towards the beach. Peter yelled a few protests but sighed and followed.

I pushed aside another leaf and froze. Of all the people to arrive on Neverland...

"Amelia?"

The face of my sister stared back at me. "Hello, Kat."

Peter found his way through the trees, grumbling about something that probably wasn't important or relevant. He looked up at the girl and at me. "Do you two know each other?"

I couldn't muster any words, just a nod.

"She's in shock. She thought she could hide on Neverland, away from all of the real problems. Away from the war." Amelia glared at me then spoke again. "That's right, sister. We didn't find another way. The war ended. The Wonders lost."

"The Wonders... lost?" I could scarcely breathe. "What became of Wonderland?"

"Well, parts of it are littered with the bodies of Wonders and the grass is blood stained. The palace is now occupied by a few Lands, and the remaining Wonders are in hiding while being pursued by the Land Guards, who want to kill us. Then there's the wastelands, where the magic has been sucked out of the ground by these great big machines. There's still some magical areas, but hardly any. So Wonderland is amazing. Thanks for doing your part." Amelia shook her head. A look of disgust crossed her face. "How's Neverland?"

"Good," Peter said, "I mean, better than Wonderland."

"That was a rhetorical question."

Peter hesitated, but spoke again. "Well, why don't you come back to camp. We'll get you a tent."

Amelia brushed past me coldly. Her long red hair blew back behind her.

~+~

**That night**

"Wonderland..."

"Kat, you need to calm down."

"Wonderland is... oh God... my family! Mom-"

"Kat!"

"Dad-"

"Kat!"

"Oh my god! My best friends! Lizzie, Levy-"

"KAT!"

I looked up from my intense pacing. Peter's eyes looked a bit sunken and the dark circles around them made him look like a raccoon. His face was worry lined and worn. Suddenly, guilt crept over me. He was concerned about me, and I'm just making it worse.

"What?" I asked, sitting down in the chair across from him.

He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and said, "I'll help you."

"The war's already over," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "there's nothing left to do."

"I can still defeat the Lands." He told me. "Kat, I'm going to save Wonderland."

~+~

**Four Days Later ******

********

The portal closed behind us with a swishing sound, like a sword slicing air. Amelia readjusted the whip on her belt and I moved my knife a bit to the right.

********

Then I noticed what I was looking at. At first I thought it was a mistake, that maybe we went to the wrong realm, but then I saw a card guard laying ripped and motionless to my left. He was the only body to be seen. Scratch that, he was the only anything to be seen. The place where we emerged was just flat lands as far as I could see. The grounds were covered in wonderful patterns that once had many colors swirling around them. Now, the color had been drained and they were just gray. Dark gray, light gray, medium gray. The sky that I used to look up at each morning was now a cyan color, whereas it used to be a bright, vibrant blue. The clouds that used to resemble cotton candy were ominous and dark. The only thing not cyan or gray was a road that led into the distance. And not even that was colorful. It was black, and blended perfectly with the depressing landscape. This wasn't Wonderland, this was hell.

********

"How do we get to the palace?" Peter asked. He seemed troubled. "The Road of Wonder is gone."

********

"You know about the Road of Wonder?" Amelia said in a surprised tone.

********

He made a "duh," face. She just made an "okay," face.

********

"Amelia. The road. How do we get to the castle?" I threw up my arms in despair. The Road of Wonder had the magic to guide you to your destination. It's the only way no one got lost in Wonderland, because dang, Wonderland is huge. But the road connected everywhere. And if it didn't connect somewhere , it'd magically connect there with Wonderland's large stash of magic power. Now...

********

"That is the road." She pointed to the black, jagged stones in the ground. "It's an item of wonder. Its magic was sucked up. The road is gone."

********

I looked around in despair. What were we going to do?

********

****

********

~+~

********

****  
**  
**

********

**Five Weeks Later (Kind of, Wonderland time is weird).**

********

I looked around as we trudged to our destination. I wanted to look anywhere but at the castle, but at the same time I hated what I saw. The bodies of card guards littered the ground. Their blood leaked out and gave a sickening stench. A six of diamonds, three of hearts, nine of spades, eight of spades. Some were mounted on their own spears. The maze of hedges was withered and gray. The hearts that floated and flew around the castle were mostly gone, and only a few still flew. One flapped it's wings pitifully, but only one flapped. The other looked bent and broken. It fell to the ground and smashed. A candy heart. In the distance, metal machines that creaked and groaned worked in the ground like an oil rig. They resembled black skeletons as they bobbed up and down. With each squeaky move down into the earth, the sky seemed a little less blue.

********

But the castle wasn't much better. Instead of a croquet game going on outside, there was nothing but a hot and suffocating breeze from god knows what. The bricks that used to be an icy white were gray, just like the rest of Wonderland.

********

"Alright. We can't go any further." Amelia extended her arm and put it across my chest, preventing me from entering. "Remember, Pan, the man with the black suit and the red ruby on his belt. He is your target. He is the leader of the Lands, Lord Fray."

********

Peter looked at me like he was about to say something, but stopped and left solemnly.

********

It was only a short time before we heard his screaming.

********

It ripped through the world like a knife through someone's heart. It ripped through my heart.

********

Amelia immediately went to grab my arm, but I slipped through her hands and ran through the doors. The guards were gone, no one was defending. Perfect.

********

I whizzed through hallway after hallway until I burst into the throne room. Peter was on the ground. His breathing was ragged and he barely moved. That's when the memories came back. Every time I jumped off that cliff, my arrival on the beach, the endless nights where I tried to convince him to come for the first few months, the campfire, our friendship. And that's when I realized that I was madly in love with Peter Pan. Madly... that's ironic. Everyone in Wonderland is mad, as in crazy, not upset. And I was madly in love. Maybe that made me crazy, or maybe I was more sane than ever. I don't know, all I know is that the boy I loved was laying defenseless on the marble floor of the palace.

********

All of the guards were against the walls, and Wonderland's oppressor sat on what used to be the throne of our queen. The red ruby on his belt gleamed and his hard gray eyes met mine.

********

"Let me guess, you're really powerful in the Enchanted Forest? Dark one or something? You and Peter Pan wanted to come save Wonderland. You wanted to stay out of it, but you realized that the three most powerful realms: Neverland, the Enchanted Forest, and Wonderland keep each other in balance. It would upset all the realms if Wonderland's wonder is gone. Sorry to break it to you, but I don't care how powerful you are. I have the Queen's Ruby Heart. You're from the Enchanted Forest. You cannot scratch me. Go back, princess. You're not needed here."

********

"The Queen's Ruby Heart?"

********

"Yes."

********

"The jewel that defends from people of all other realms."

********

"That's correct."

********

"Someone from the Enchanted Forest can't hurt you? Or Neverland?"

********

"No matter how powerful they are."

********

"Good thing I'm a Wonder."

********

I charged forward with a smirk and tackled him to the ground. One soldier started forward but his general stopped him. "Didn't you hear him? He said he wants to deal with them."

********

Fray opened his mouth to say something but I slammed my elbow into his throat and whipped out my knife, sliding it across where my elbow had hit. He dropped to the ground, dead.

********

The guards slowly backed up and set their spears in the floor. The general came forward and began speaking. "Miss, we are not bad people, truly. We were forced, just let me explain-"

********

He stopped talking when I ran to Peter's side. "Peter! Peter! Peter? Wake up, come on! AMELIA! AMELIA, AMELIA!"

********

My sister sprinted into the room and immediately knelt beside Peter. "Pan? Oh god."

********

"Miss-"

********

"No! Go away! Peter!"

********

"Miss please-"

********

"NO, SHUT UP!"

********

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" I froze as he said those words. How could he? Peter is dying! "He's not dying. Here. He stopped and produced a magical from his hands. He touched it to Peter's heart and then stepped back. "That'll do it."

********

Peter's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at me. "Peter, oh god, you're okay!" And I brought my lips down to his. He kissed back and sat up as we kissed , drawing me closer to him. It was passionate and beautiful, the kind of kiss girls dream of. And it was mine. We broke when the general cleared his throat.

********

"They're trying to have a moment! They've never kissed before. Idiot. You ruined my moment... I mean... their moment." Amelia was speaking softly but I heard every word. Slowly at first, but eventually with enthusiasm, the guards clapped. I laughed and pressed my forehead against Peter's.

********

"Apologies, miss, and your excellency. But I assume you came to restore the magic of Wonderland. I... I can help you." The general offered.

********

Amelia scoffed. "Did you stutter?"

********

"It's just..." he blushed, "that... he's Peter Pan. He's crazy powerful... he's the most powerful being in all the realms..."

********

"Yeah, and he was half dead a minute ago." ("hey!" Peter snapped.) "Why are you stuttering?" Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

********

He scratched his neck. "It's just... you're pretty, and-" he was cut off as Amelia slammed her lips into his in a steamy kiss.

********

I looked at her like she was nuts when she pulled back and she just shrugged. "What? I'm a spontaneous person." The general just looked stunned as he lead us through the castle. We stopped at a heavy looking door. Inside was a huge ball of light, crackling and whizzing. A few tubes seemed to suck that light away, but it burned brightly.

********

"That's Wonderland's magic that has been absorbed." He slammed a fist into a large orange button. "And that is how you restore it." The light faded and went out, leaving us to feel the walls on the way out. As we walked back into one of the lit hallways, the general finally made an announcement. "The Queen of Hearts is dead, and we need a new queen. Miss," he looked to me, "you should be queen."

********

"What? Me? Queen? Of Wonderland?" I was too stunned to do anything.

********

"Yes."

********

"But-" I stammered, "that would mean I would stay here."

********

"Yes."

********

I turned and looked at my boyfriend and my sister. "I have to choose between Neverland with the boy I love and Wonderland with the sister I love?"

********

"You two never got along!" Peter pleaded. "Choose me!"

********

My eyes teared. "Yes we did, Peter. We always got along, and we've made up."

********

"Kat, he's a boy. Sisters before misters! And we're actual sisters. We've been together since day one!" She begged.

********

"But I love him. He's my soul mate, Amelia." The tears began to fall. "But who ever I don't choose, I will visit. No matter what."

********

"So what will you do, miss?" The general's gaze was like lasers boring into my brain.

********

I took a deep breath. "I choose to give the throne to Amelia Loop, my sister. And I choose to go to Neverland."

********

Amelia came forward and hugged me like only a sister could. And that was that.

********

****

********

~+~

********

****  
**  
**

********

**A few days later (still iffy on time, Wonderland is odd)**

********

As I flew through the air with Peter, I looked out over Wonderland. The Road of Wonder snaked below us, a rainbow of life. The hills were green and from above, it looked like a paint store threw up on it, but it was wonderful. In the distance, the white castle got smaller and smaller, and so did my sister, waving from the left tower. Wonderland is back.

********

Soon, I'll be back on Neverland, madly in love with Peter Pan.

********


End file.
